The proposed project entails collection of network defining data in the Virginia Ambulatory Outcomes Research Network (ACORN) through a methodology similar to that used in the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NAMCS). A systematic sample of 30 visits during a single week to the providers in ACORN will be characterized through provider supplied information, including limited demographics, reason for visit, diagnoses, diagnostic, screening, therapeutic and preventive services, medications, and visit disposition. ACORN has an existing data infrastructure and ongoing longitudinal data collection that includes administrative data from ACORN practices. Given our prior avoidance of burdening ACORN providers for data collection and the short history of participation in ACORN for most of our practice, reducing provider burden in collection the NAMCS data will be important to ensure that participation by providers is high and the data collected representative of ACORN. We therefore propose to utilize visit-level administrative data we already collect for some of the NAMCS survey items, pending agreement with other networks and the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality (AHRQ) during the Phase I planning period and preparation of the final protocol. Funds are not requested for either optional special data-related project.